


Please Pick Up

by Stop_Klancing_Around



Series: Daily Shifts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Texting, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stop_Klancing_Around/pseuds/Stop_Klancing_Around
Summary: A series of text and voicemails from the group of friends that are trying to figure out what happened to Keith and Lance while planning.





	Please Pick Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for over 700+ hits from the last fic  
> Thank you [Ray](http://raythenerdyfangirl.tumblr.com) for betaing for this
> 
> Enjoy :)

Pidgeon has open a group chat with DaHunk, Shiro1, Coranic, DoorMatt, and QueenA on October 21, 2018, at 8:13 PM

Pidgeon has renamed this group chat to Planning

DaHunk: Hey this is like the fifth group chat you made in over a month. What is this for

Pidgeon: This was SUPPOSED to be a planning for Oct. 23. Which is this Tues.

Coranic: What’s the occasion. I don’t have it on my planner…

QueenA: Isn’t that Keith’s birthday?

Pidgeon: Correct

DaHunk: Wait…

Da Hunk: Pidge, you forgot to add Lance…

Pidgeon: No I didn’t

Pidgeon: For some reason, Lance doesn’t want to remove his head out of his ass

Pidgeon: They are still not talking to each other. Its been a full week

DaHunk: I’ll talk to Lance about this. I don’t know what happened between them but it’s starting to show on the both of them. Keith is losing sleep and Lance looks like shit.

Shiro1: Keith isn’t talking to me about what happened and I’m starting to get worried.

Pidgeon: Same with me and we always talk about the bullshit. It’s been a week since we last talked about slender man

Shiro1: I’m going to ingore the Slender man Part

Shiro1: *Ignore

Shiro1: Before someone starts asking, I am Shiro hence the one. Kuron name is Klone2.

QueenA: Cute. Like Thing1 and Thing2

DoorMatt: Just like Thing1 and Thing2. 

DoorMatt: Just got your birthday presents >:)

Shiro1: Damnit Matt. IT WAS THAT ONE TIME. LET IT GO.

DoorMatt: I can’t do that sir. I have the photos and screenshots. It was Hillarious.

DoorMatt: Keith should of murdered Kuron for that IMO

Pidgeon: ^^^

DaHunk: I agree with that for once

Shiro1: UGHHH

Shiro1: Okay we are getting off topic. What are we doing?

DoorMatt: I say we should throw a glow in the dark party

DaHunk: Matt I hate to tell you but, that is a terrible idea

Pidgeon: I was going to suggest that too but that is a Bad IdeaTM

Pidgeon: It would probably end like the April sleepover. Very Badly thanks to Allura and Coran

QueenA: WE DIDN’T KNOW OKAY. I still feel bad about that.

Coranic: ^^ Same here

Shiro1: I hope you all remember that Keith hates parties

Shiro1: And LARGE CROWDS

DaHunk: Oh Yeah, I forgot about that part of him

Pidgeon: The tragic loner??? Never heard of him.

Pidgeon: But what about the powder party last year? He seem really chill with that.

Shiro1: Its Keith that we are talking about. When was the last time he spoke to any of us about being uncomforable abotu something.

Pidgeon: *Seems*

DaHunk: Wait, its a glow in the dark party… 

Shiro1: *Uncomfortable about

Pidgeon: You have a point… 

Pidgeon: DAMN I FORGOT ABOUT THAT. Glow Party is OUT. Anything else

DaHunk: We could do a Halloween theme thing for Keith at Allura’s house

Pidgeon: Are you sure you want to put him back in the house where SOMEBODY scared the absolute shit outta him?

QueenA: STOP BRINGING IT UP. UUUUGGGGHHH.

Coranic: We can do it at their place, it would be more convenient for all of us since all of the stores are strangely around their flat.

Shiro1: Okay that works wonders.

Shiro1: Now the question is: who is going to talk to them to make up?

DaHunk: I have Lance. We work together and there is no way he can leave this talk.

Pidgeon: I sadly have Keith. I worm it out of him some way or form

Shiro1: Okay, let’s get going.

Message read by everyone on October 21, 2018, at 8:59 PM

*****

Missed call from Pidge(Cryptid) on October 22, 2018, at 7:00 PM

Keith. It’s Pidge. You can’t block us out forever. We are very worried about you. I haven’t seen you in a week and from the rumors, you look like shit. Are you free anytime today? We really need to talk about what happened. Nobody knows about what happened between the both of you guys. Nowadays Lance and you seem *pause* distant. Call me back.

Call Ended

Missed Call from Hunk(Hugger) on October 22, 2018, at 10:00 PM

Hey, Keith, it’s me Hunk. So I talked to Lance about what happened and I’m still very confused as to what happened. He mentioned something about Oak and how he was the one that started this mess. He also told me that you have apologized a while ago. I had to actually talk to Lance about this. Wow, okay, that was dumb. I just did the quotation marks fingers for the word talk and realized that this is a voicemail. We haven’t seen or heard from you in a while. If anything, don’t stress yourself out from this situation Keith please call Pidge or me back or anyone from the group. Please

Call Ended

Missed Call from Allura(Scary) on October 22, 2018, at 10:23 PM Marked as Urgent by Allura(Scary)

Keith, I need you to call me back. It’s about the argument you had with Lance. Oak was setting up both you and Lance. I don’t know why but you need to report this to the Dean of Students with Lance before it gets out of hand. If you are wondering about how I know about this, Lance told me about what’s been going on his end. From what I got from Lance, Oak is making your life a living hell for you and yet you refuse to speak up about it. I won’t tell anyone else about it, but you need to tell some form of the administration about the problem before it gets out of hand. Please.

Call Ended

Missed Call from Shiro(Bro) October 22, 2018, at 10:56 PM

Keith. This is Shiro. Why aren’t you answering your phone? Call me back.

Call Ended

*****

Pidgeon has open a group chat with DaHunk, Shiro1, Coranic, DoorMatt, QueenA, and BiLance on October 23, 2018, at 2:00 PM

Pidgeon has renamed this group chat to THIS IS A FUCKING EMERGENCY

Pidgeon: EVERYONE HELP

Pidgeon: WAKE THE FUCK UP

Pidgeon: THIS IS NOT A FUCKING JOKE

DoorMatt: KATHRINE FIONA FUCKING HOLT

DoorMatt: It is 2 in the DAMN morning

DoorMatt: This BETTER be good

Pidgeon: DO NOT PUT MY GOVERNMENT NAME OUT LIKE THIS

Pidgeon: I’ll call you, hold on.

DaHunk: Pidge? Did something happen?

Shiro1: Pidge, where are you?

Coranic: More importantly, where is Keith? The app is going off.

QueenA: What’s going on?

DaHunk: Pidge? Why aren’t you answering us?

Shiro1: Pidge?

Shiro1: Okay, so I just called Keith and he didn’t pick up and from the looks of it, he is in a vehicle and moving FAST. I’m going to see if I can track the vehicle

DoorMatt: Shiro, are you sitting?

Shiro1: I’m in my car about to start it. What’s up?

DoorMatt: Katie just called me. Keith is involved in a Hit and Run. From the looks from it, he got hit by Oak.

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is open to interpretation as to what went on...
> 
> I just realized that I'm making fic from the future so we are going all the way back to the time where Keith and Lance met.  
> So yes, we are going to full fics.
> 
> Until next time
> 
> [Tumblr](http://stop-klancing-around.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Small Edit: The dates were a bit jambled and now fixed  
> EDIT: Minor edits on dates and text


End file.
